soulkingdomfandomcom-20200214-history
Emperor John XIII (BIT)
Emperor John XIII or sometimes called Emperor John the 13th, is an anthropomorphic Spinosaurus from Mario & Luigi: Back in Time. He serves as the main antagonist of chapter 8 Appearance Emperor John XIII is essentially an anthropomorphic Spinosaurus. He's brownish-red in color with a light brown underside, green stripes on his back and a long tail with two Stegosaur-like spikes on the ends. He wears an emperor's crown adorned with gems and other things. On the top of the crown is a palm tree-like extension referencing his status as the emperor of the Jungle Empire. He wears a scruffy red cloak with white sides and carries around a large scepter. His large sail is colored orange. History Once the heroes were in search for the next time machine, they had to go to the Jungle Empire. Princess Peach warned the brothers about their kingdom's tyrant king who was mad with power. The dinosaur took the throne once his brother died of unknown causes (although some people believe it was John himself) but immediately got mad with how much power he had against all of the Jungle Kingdom's residents. With the warnings in mind, the heroes headed to the Jungle Kingdom. After facing Raphael the Raven, they were ambushed by various Velociraptor guards serving Emperor John. While ambushed, they soon met the tyrant king himself. The Spinosaur demanded to hear their names since the Jungle Empire doesn't exactly know the heroes of the Mushroom Kingdom. After being briefed, he merely turned around while the brothers got into a fight agains the Velociraptor Guards. Once they were beaten, the tyrant king turned around to see the heroes free and issued the famous saying "OFF WITH THEIR HEADS!" in which many Velociraptor guards started ambushing the brothers. The heroes then fled while John just went back to his castle in the Jungle Empire. After escaping the guards, the heroes needed a different plan which was to sneak inside the kingdom without being seen. The heroes successfully made if inside and had to participate in the Archery Contest which was just starting. Starlow granted the brothers a disguise to use so that Emperor John would not recognize them. Once the brothers won the contest, they were rewarded by meeting the emperor himself in the castle. With no time to lose, they headed inside the castle and its many traps and puzzles. Once they could reach the main room where John resided, they were tasked with defeating numerous guards (ranging from Velociraptor guards, Pterodactyl guards and finally, Triceratops guards). After beating the whole army, they were tasked with facing Emperor John himself. John had a breakdown once he was going to face the brothers, remembering his past with his brother and family. The flashbacks turned John fiercer and into a monster whom seemingly destroyed the guards that were trying to hold him off. He quickly faced the brothers in a battle of wits to the end. He was defeated and remarked on how the brothers were easily coordinated and that he and his brother never got along. Instead of dying, he recovered easily from the damages and became the nice ruler of the Jungle Empire and vowed to do exactly what he should've done years ago. Even mentioning it was for his brother specially. Emperor John XIII is also one of the people whom congratulate the brothers in the final battle against Shadow Wart. Quotes "You two do not belong in the Jungle Empire. State your names immediately!" "WHAT?! FOOL ME?! GUARDS! GUARDS!! OFF WITH THEIR HEADS THIS INSTANT!!" "You think you've got moxie because you're winning this archery competition? Tough luck, people don't win with these sort of things." "My family...my brother...all betrayed...I cannot believe what I did....I..I..I've turned into a monster...NO NO NO!! I WILL NOT TOLERATE TWO PLUMBERS! A YOSHI! AND A LITTLE PUFFBALL TO DESTROY WHAT I'VE BECOME! NOBODY WILL TAKE THIS THRONE!! ONLY ME! YOU TWO WANT A FIGHT?! A FIGHT TO THE DEATH IT SHALL BE!! I WILL AVENGE MY FAMILY!...and especially you brother..." Battle Emperor John is a fierce fighter in combat and won't hesitate to do incredibly strong attacks against the brothers. His first attack is to send his guards to ram the heroes. They were easily counter-attacked by the hammer. His second attack is to quickly stomp the ground, making various tree trunks fall onto the brothers which need to counter-attack by hammering. His third attack is to use a large cannon he has to blast the brothers. The attack can be avoided by jumping. He throws 4 to 7 cannonballs in his attack. His fourth attack is to create waves of rainbow energy from his scepter while holding it to the sky. The scepter will shoot a circular ring of waves made of rainbow energy which need to be avoided by jumping. He shoots exactly 3 waves from the scepter. His fifth and final attack is to slam the ground with his tail, making stone pillars arise into the path of a brother which needs to counter-attack with the hammer to avoid. Sometimes, his guards (Velociraptor, Pterodactyl and Triceratops) will join the fight to defend their king. Stats *HP: 2013 *Attack: 89 *Defense: 76 *Speed: 40 *Experience: 2000 *Coins: 60 *Related: Velociraptor Guard, Pterodactyl Guard, Triceratops Guard Trivia *Emperor John is obviously based on King John from the Medieval Robin Hood story. *The music that plays when facing Emperor John XIII is the same one used when fighting the Dream Dragon. This piece of music is called "Tragic Memories" according to the music box. Category:Mario & Luigi: Back in Time Category:BIT Bosses